Ce soir avec vous et étoiles
by akanemori
Summary: —RintoLenka. Malam ini aku, kau, dan para bintang saling tersenyum bersama, saat yang menyenangkan walau terdapat sebuah perasaan yang sangat mudah untuk menghancurkan semuanya. Karena manusia itu mortal. Mereka tidak akan diam saja disuatu tempat. Suatu saat nanti entah kapan, mereka harus bergerak untuk mencapai perubahan yang lebih baik.


Gadis bersurai _blonde_ menatap taburan bintang diatasnya. Walaupun sudah musim dingin, langit malam seolah tidak mau berhrnti menunjukan pertunjukan terfavorit gadis itu. Pertunjukan para bintang.

Hanya sekaleng kopi pahit dan tas selempang yang menemani pemilik surai _blonde _itu malam ini. Setiap ia menghela nafas, uap air mengumpul didepannya.

－Ia kabur dari rumahnya. Lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce soir avec vous <strong>**et étoiles**

**(Tonight with you and stars)**

**.**

**Vocaloid isn't mine.**

**Pair: RintoLenka (lagi demen soalnya)**

**.**

**Add standart warning here**

* * *

><p>Bunyi dering <em>handphone <em>mengisi keheningan. Tapi gadis itu tidak mempunyai ketertarikan untuk mengangkatnya. Tidak peduli sang penelpon marah atau cemas. Setelah bunyi dering itu berhenti, giliran suara perpaduan gitar dan nyanyian lembut memecahkan keheningan. Pemilik iris _aquamarine_ itu mengangkat alisnya. Masih ada juga penyanyi jalanan saat larut malam begini.

Berinisiatif untuk menemukan penyanyi bersuara berat nan lembut itu. Gadis yang akrab dipanggil Lenka mengikuti arah alunan musik itu. Kaki mungilnya melewati orang orang yang memiliki wajah asing dan kontras dari wajahnya. Tidak heran. Lenka bukan orang asli prancis, dia orang jepang. Alunan musik tadi membawanya ke suatu kerumunan yang cukup ramai. Mata tajam Lenka meneduh saat melihat sosok _blonde_ lain yang tengah menikmati musiknya.

Lenka menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati alunan musik itu. Tanpa ia sadari kerumunan tadi mulai bubar, sisa Lenka dan penyanyi jalanan itu. Secara refleks Lenka menghadiahi pemuda itu dengan tepuk tangan "_G__rand spectacle, hôte_" pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, membuat Lenka bingung.

"Senang bertemu orang jepang juga, nona. Salam kenal namaku Rinto" pemuda itu angkat bicara.

Lenka membungkuk, membuat syalnya terjatuh "L-Lenka kagamine, salam kenal. Um.. Anda tidak memiliki marga?"

Rinto melilitkan syal Lenka yang jatuh pada leher pemiliknya. "Tidak ada, tepatnya tidak mau memberitahu." senyum Rinto, jantung Lenka berpacu.

Hening sesaat.

"Oh iya, kamu kecil sekali dari tinggi rata-rata. Tidak seharusnya kamu disini" Rinto berbalik dan menjulurkan lidahnya "A-Apa?! Begini-begini aku anak beasiswa!" Lenka menatap Rinto dengan kesal. Ia menarik kata-katanya kalau pemuda didepannya ini _perfect_. Pemuda ini justru sangat _unprince_.

Rinto merapikan gitarnya. Ia menatap Lenka lekat-lekat "Kenapa anak semanis kamu bisa berkeliaran sampai larut malam begini? Baru batal janjian dengan pacarmu?" "Nggak kok! Aku nggak punya pacar" gerutu Lenka. Setelah merapikan gitarnya, Rinto berjalan pergi.

"T-tunggu, mau kemana?" Lenka memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, walau dia sangat kesal dengan pemuda bernama Rinto itu. "Ke tempat yang bisa melihat gemerlapan bintang. Kamu tidak pulang?" Rinto berbalik dan sekali lagi kedua iris yang serupa bertemu lagi. Lenka tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rinto, membuat Rinto semakin larut dalam kebingungan.

"Jangan bilang anak beasiswa tidak memiliki tempat tinggal?" "Bukan! Tapi dirumahku... Ada masalah" gumam Lenka, Rinto tersenyum meremehkan dan dengan cepat senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum yang meneduhkan. "Kalau gitu mau ikut aku?"

Walaupun Lenka tau tidak baik mengikuti orang asing. Tapi dia mau melihat bintang－lagi. Dan Rinto bukan orang asing, karena Lenka sudah kenalan dengannya.

* * *

><p><strong>=File 2 (opening)=<br>**

* * *

><p>Rinto menerjapkan matanya. Jam sudah menunjukan tepat jam tujuh pagi. Lenka beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan untuk mengganti bajunya, bersiap untuk pergi kuliah. Dia berpikir. Apa tadi malam itu mimpi?<p>

Tidak sempat membangunkan kedua orang tuanya. Ia menatap arlojinya. Tidak ada waktu, ini sudah sangat terlambat. Tujuan pertamanya adalah _Métro de Paris_, menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya ke universite de paris－tempat dimana dia menimba ilmu ditanah prancis ini.

Diantara keramaian metro hari itu, iris aqua Lenka menatap sosok serba merah muda yang tidak asing bagi Lenka. "Luka-san!? Tumben sekali Luka-san terlambat" gumam Lenka, Luka sendiri menatap Lenka "O-ohayou Kagamine-san, e-etto... Mau naik kereta juga?" tanya Luka dengan gugup, Lenka memasang tatapan sedingin mungkin "Ya. Universite de paris". "T-tentu saja! Tapi... Seandainya aku sejurusan dengan Kagamine-san, pasti menyenangkan..." Luka tersenyum, berharap mendapat perhatian dari Lenka.

Tapi sayang, usahanya sia-sia. Lenka sama sekali tidak menatapnya, pandangannya masih lurus. Senyuman Luka memudar "...atau tidak" dan berakhir dengan helaan nafas. _Handphone _Lenka berdering, membuat Luka mendekati Lenka. Lenka membuka pesan di _handphone_-nya tanpa menyadari keberadaan Luka.

**[Rinto]: **_**Hey! Malam ini ayo kita lihat bintang!**_

Iris Lenka terbelalak, ternyata kejadian tadi malam bukan mimpi. Luka tersenyum sendiri saat melihat pesan dari _handphone_ Lenka "Pacar Kagamine-san ya?" Lenka terkejut, "B-bukan pacar! H-hanya kenalan!" ucap Lenka salah tingkah. Senyum Luka makin mengembang "Lalu kenapa muka Kagamine-san memerah?" "I-itu karena aku kesal sama dia" Lenka menunduk, senyum Luka berubah menjadi tawaan.

"Ternyata Kagamine-san sangat lucu, boleh aku panggil Lenka-chan? Kamu juga boleh memanggilku Luka-chan." tanya Luka tanpa menghapus senyumnya. Dan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

* * *

><p><strong>=File 3 (tonight)=<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaki mungil Lenka menelusuri setiap anak tangga yang seakan tiada habisnya. Sedikit peluh menghiasi wajah manisnya. Hanya terdengar decitan dari pergesekan antara sepatu Lenka dan kasarnya semen anak tangga saat itu. Sampai suara berat memanggil Lenka, dan Lenka tak bisa berhenti tersenyum..<p>

"Lihat, itu namanya Andromeda dan yang itu namanya Libra" Rinto menunjuk rasi bintang yang iya ketahui.

"Aku tau, dan yang itu namanya Horologium yang berarti jam, dan itu Dorado yang berarti ikan Todak" Lenka menatap hamparan penuh bintang diatasnya, tangannya mengeratkan lilitan syalnya. "Wow, kau tahu banyak soal bintang ya, Lenka" Rinto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lenka "Tentu saja, aku anak jurusan Astronomi" ucap Lenka dengan nada datar.

"Jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk mempelajari bintang? Kau tidak bercanda kan, Lenka?" Rinto mengerutkan keningnya "Tidak, selama aku serius dan sangat menyukainya, pasti menjadi mudah mempelajarinya" jawab Lenka masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Aku kira dengan menyukainya saja sudah cukup, tapi jangan sampai nanti kamu jadi astronot loh!" Rinto mengacak rambut Lenka, tanpa menyadari dirinya mendapat _deathglare _dari Lenka.

"Rinto, apa tujuanmu di prancis.. Maksudku, apa yang membuatmu disini?" Lenka menatap iris Rinto dalam. Rinto menghela nafas, membuat kumpulan uap air di depannya. "Aku bercita-cita memperdengarkan musik dan suaraku ke dunia, agar orang tuaku mendengar suaraku..." Rinto tersenyum tipis.

"Tunggu, kau anak hilang?" "Bukan, saat umur 12 tahun, orang tua ku pergi ke prancis meninggalkan aku dan saudara saudaraku di jepang. Lalu aku bekerja keras dan giat belajar agar aku bisa ke sini... Dan lihat! Sekarang aku hanya tinggal mencari mereka di sudut sudut berbagai kota di prancis"

Lenka tertegun "Bukankah menjadi artis akan lebih mudah?" Rinto terkekeh "Dengar, aku mau menyanyikannya tepat di depan orang tuaku. Setidaknya orang sepertimu yang masih memiliki orang tua walau sering bertengkar masih mending dibandingkan dengan orang sepertiku" Lenka terperajat.

"Bagaimana kamu mengetahui itu?"

"Aku tahu, Lenka. Tahu tentangmu... Aku sangat peka dan paham dengan masalahmu kemarin"

* * *

><p><strong>=file 4 (ending)=<strong>

* * *

><p>Tak terasa sudah sebulan mereka tiap malam melihat bintang diatas atap suatu gedung yang tidak lagi digunakan. Lenka menyadari perasaan eratnya pada Rinto, namun, entah kenapa ia tetap bertindak dingin dan cuek. Lenka tahu... Itulah sisi lemahnya, dia takut ketika ia berubah semuanya akan berubah.<p>

Takdir itu sangat kejam bukan?

Berapapun permohonan Lenka agar Rinto tetap tinggal, jika berhadapan dengan takdir. Lenka harus merelakan Rinto bagaimana pun. Karena manusia itu mortal. Mereka tidak akan diam saja disuatu tempat. Suatu saat nanti entah kapan, mereka harus bergerak untuk mencapai perubahan yang lebih baik. dan Rinto itu manusia.

Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ menatap taburan bintang di angkasa luar－berharap seorang pemuda disana juga meihatnya. Hanya dengan ditemani oleh sekaleng kopi pahit dan tas selempangannya. Gadis itu sesekali membetulkan letak syalnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat sahabat-sahabatnya－para bintang tampak gemerlapan.

Suara dering _handphone _gadis itu memecahkan keheningan. Berbeda dengan sebulan yang lalu, gadis itu mengangkat panggilan dari orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang. Lenka telah berubah. Karena Rinto seorang. Walau sekarang mereka berpisah, tetapi mereka berjanji akan melihat bintang setiap malam.

"_Doumo_, Rinto. Vega dan Altair tersenyum di langit Paris malam ini!"

* * *

><p><strong>=END=<strong>

**Saat aka tengah mendengarkan lagu supercell-kimi no shiranai monogatari, aka jadi tertarik membuat fic bertemakan malam musim dingin penuh bintang. Dan gini hasilnya.**

**Kyaa! Aka lagi demen dengan pair RintoLenka, jadi mungkin aka akan lumayan banyak menulis fic dengan pair ini. Atau kalau boleh silahkan request pair apapun, tapi maaf kalau jam karet :P**

**Penuh cinta,**

**akanemori**


End file.
